


The King Of Tokyo

by arandomloser



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Betting, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Fighter AU, Fighting, Fluff, Gang, No Volleyball, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomloser/pseuds/arandomloser
Summary: "Why are you still here?""Because I still care about you, you asshole."---In which your bother Nishinoya is in a Tokyo fight club that is illegal. He begs you to go to one of his matches and when you do you end up meeting someone who possibly changed your life; Kageyama.---Gang/fighting AU!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Female Reader, female reader/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The King Of Tokyo

“You should totally come! It’s one of my biggest matches this year!”

Your brother Nishinoya exclaimed through the phone, the screen of your phone showing his light brown eyes. Your phone was propped up against your school textbooks, you stared back at Nishinoya with an unamused look. “I don’t know about that Noya…” Nishinoya rolled his eyes at you, “Come on, I promise I’ll get you safe seats!” You rolled your eyes, you had never heard your brother so determined to get you to go somewhere with him. 

“Nishinoya, you fight illegally for money and it’s unsafe for me to go. I can’t fight whatsoever to protect myself if something happens. So get me going to that match out of your thick skull.” “Why are you so damn uptight? Jesus has that college mind controlled you or some shit? Loosen up.” You mumbled inappropriate words at your older brother, though you were going to college you didn’t think it had changed you one bit- you were just more busy. But your brother would have to oppose that thought.

“I’m not uptight, just not stupid unlike you. I’m not going somewhere illegal and dangerous.” You tapped your yellow pencil on your desk looking at the phone meeting eyes with your brother's eyes that were shooting daggers through the screen. “You almost said yes like five minutes ago.” He growled lowly, “Because you didn’t tell me it was illegal.” “Whatever!” Nishinoya whined, “Stop being a damn loser and come, at least before the fights just to wish me good luck, and bring me food.” Your straight face was all Nishinoya needed to roll his eyes knowing it was a no.

You two were silent for a bit, you began writing things down from your textbook onto your lined piece of paper; Nishinoya messing with something at the table he was sitting at. “Please just come!” Nishinoya whined out loudly, just like he did when he would throw a temper tantrum when he was a kid. “Jesus Yu!” You snapped at him, the usage of his first name made Nishinoya’s eyes widened. “I’ll go! If it’ll stop your damn whining!” “Yes, yes it will!” He smiled, showing his whole face for the first time the whole call. You shook your head more annoyed than you could ever imagine.

“Text me the location and time. If I get in trouble with the cops I swear-” “You won’t! If you keep saying that you’ll jinx it.” “Whatever.” You mumbled. You heard a voice in the distance of the call, not being able to make out what the person was saying other than Nishinoya spinning his head to the voice like a dog hearing a whistle. He nodded his head as the voice spoke; all you could make out where low mumbles. 

Nishinoya turned his head back to his phone, “Hey I gotta go sis, I’ll text you the time and location though.” You nodded your head at him, not saying a word. “Bye, love you tighty.” “Stop calling me tighty, I’m not uptight.” “Whatever you say tighty, see you tonight.” Nishinoya hung up and you grabbed your phone. Your eyes met with your homescreen of you and Nishinoya at your favorite boba shop; you couldn’t help but smile a bit. No matter how annoying he was you loved him to pieces. Nishinoya was all you had, he practically raised you. Though he was only two years older than you he was more of a father figure to you than your real dad. 

Your thoughts were washed away by a text message from Nishinoya, you tapped the notification and were brought to your messages. You read over his message; 

“The location is by the yum ramen shop in the alleyway, drive down it till you hit a large parking lot and you're there. There should be a guard whose name is Goshiki or something like that. Say you are here for me and he will let you in, fights start at 8 so come at 7:30. Also bring me ramen, my favorite kind.” 

You chuckled at the end; the message started off so serious and ended with his ramen order, but knowing Nishinoya he was never serious. You wondered if you really should go or just say you were feeling under the weather, your fear of getting involved with the cops while you were going to law school was spiking at the thought of going to your brother's matches. 

But you knew if you didn’t go to his matches you would possibly never hear the end of how you said you would go and didn’t. Also how you didn’t bring him his ramen. You got annoyed at the thought of him bothering you for not bringing him his food, it was an often occasion you hated. 

You clicked the power button on your phone looking at the time, it was close to six. Knowing how long it took you to get ready you turned on a random playlist and cleaned up your school supplies. You spun out of your desk chair and walked to your closet opening it and scanning the clothes thinking of what you should wear.

\---

The bag of ramen you had for Nishinoya made your car stink, the spicy noodle made your eyes water. How could he ever eat something that smelled so horrible? But yet again you knew your brother would eat anything with his blackhole of a stomach. You sighed as you turned left into the alleyway next to yum ramen. The alleyway was dark even with your headlights on. Even though you were in your car you felt unsafe, almost like you were bound to get kidnapped.

You mentally cursed your brother out blaming him if you died as you rolled deeper in what seemed to be a never ending alleyway. Driving deeper into the alleyway you soon saw bright lights, you soon reached a large parking lot just like Nishinoya said. You went to enter the parking lot but were stopped quickly by a pretty tall man who walked in front of the entrance. He wore a purple and white windbreaker, his hair was black; cut into an awkward bowl cut. The man walked to your window, you rolled it down mid-way still scared of your surroundings. 

“You're too early, fights don’t start for another half an hour lady.” He spoke bluntly, annoyed with you even though you hadn’t said a word yet. “Oh uh I’m here for Nishinoya, I’m his little sister.” He eyed you, looking at your appearance then gazing over to the ramen bag in your passenger seat. “Park and go to the right where a case of stairs are. Walk down them and you’ll be in the arena, walk straight till you see another hallway labeled Locker Rooms. Then go to the door that says Karasuno and you’ll be there.” He stated firmly. “Thank you sir.” He nodded at your words as you rolled your window up and drove into the parking lot.

You prayed that not everyone here was as intimidating as him- but knowing you were at an illegal fight club seeing him was probably the least scary thing you’ll meet eyes with tonight. You drove into the parking lot further, you wanted a parking space closest to the stairs, just so it would be a quicker walk into the area. Random cars scattered the parking lot, they were expensive cars as well. Your car looked like a joke compared to these cars. 

You saw the staircase and parked two spots away from the stairs. You turned off your car and shoved your keys into the small hand bag you had brought, you grabbed Nishinoya’s food and the boba you had gotten yourself since you thought you deserved it for what you were about to deal with. You opened your car door and pressed the lock button before stepping out, once you stood out of your car your black dress rode up. You quickly tugged it down looking around the parking lot making sure you didn’t flash anyone by accident. 

Your cheeks a tinted shade of pink as you shut your car door, you held Nishinoya’s smelling ramen in your hand as you sped walked to the stairs that would enter you to the area. You started walking down the cement stairs, your heels clicking as you walked down them; a loud echo picking up the noise from your heels. You watched your feet as you focused on not falling in your black heels, the last thing you wanted was a scrape on your knees.

You peered over the wall on the last few steps, your hand on the cold cement wall as you looked over the wall. A large arena that looked abandoned was in front of you. What looked to be hundreds of seats facing one large ring. It looked like the arena from the movie fight club but much larger. You slowly walked down the rest of the steps and got a better look at the arena as you walked, your eyes drawn to the large ring at the bottom of all the steps. It felt so familiar here; even thought you had never stepped foot into this building before.

You tore your gaze from the ring and looked up, looking for any signs that would point you to the Locker Rooms. Your eyes darted from the signs that didn’t interest you in what you were looking for until your eyes hit the Locker Room sign. You walked quickly to the hallway scared of being alone in the arena any longer than you were. As you entered the hallway you saw many doors, as you passed the doors you looked out for the door labeled Karasuno. 

Nekoma..

Aoba Johsai..

Fukurodani..

Karasuno.

You stopped in front of the door, a small crow sticker placed next to the name. You brought your fist up to the door as you heard loud voices yelling. You knocked and the voices seemed to cut as soon as your fist hit the door. You stood outside of the door for a bit as you looked to your left and right making sure no one was coming, you felt a gust of wind hit your face as you turned your head to the front of the door. A boy with silver hair and a mole on the left side of his cheek met eyes with you. You couldn’t help but notice the scar over his eye on his angel like face

He had a white towel thrown over his left shoulder and was shirtless; his body was toned, he had an amazing torso along with strong shoulders. His right shoulder had a large tattoo on it; a clock with a cherry blossom branch. It was a gorgeous tattoo, whoever did it had a lot of talent.

“God damn it Lightning and Ice! I told you no more doordashing shit!” The boy turned his head and snapped into the room, “I am so sorry young lady,” His attention turned back to you as he softly spoke to you, “Here let me go grab my wallet and give you a better tip then those two knuckleheads would.” The silver headed boy turned around and shut the door softly, but just as the door closed it swung open, “Y/n!” Your older brother yelled. The blonde streak in his hair falling in between his eyebrows as he smiled. He threw himself on you into a large bear hug, you hugged back as your nose filled his the smell of his cologne.

You two pulled away from the hug; he stepped aside to let you into the Locker Room. You had noticed his small body was more muscular than the last time you had seen him, but he still had his crow tattoo on his chest. You never knew the meaning behind the tattoo and never asked, you knew he’d only get more because he was so fond of them as a kid. 

“Lightning you can’t just let doordash girls in here!” The silver headed boy exclaimed, holding a ten thousand yen bill, “She’s not a doordash lady scar! She’s my sister.” You thought your brother was making fun of the silver head boy by calling him ‘Scar’. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.” The boy laughed nervously, stuffing his yen bill into his pocket. “It’s ok, don't stress it.” You smiled, “Ok now that we have that covered give me my damn food.” Nishinoya practically tore the bag of ramen from your hand, your boba in your other hand. “Also sharing is caring.” He stated, pointing his finger at your boba. “Whatever midget.” The silver headed boy laughed at your words, Nishinoya's face turning a shade of red out of embarrassment, mumbling words under his breath as he threw himself on the torn up sofa they had.

“You know for it just being you two it was a really loud room in here before I knocked.” You said, sitting on the couch next to your brother as he opened his ramen. “Oh it’s not just me and lightning, the other guys are farther back in the room; they aren’t yelling because I tore into them about being loud.” The boy said with a half smile. You could tell he was the one who kept you brother and whoever else in check but seemed to know when to loosen up and have fun. He was in a fight club after all.

“Yeah Tanaka is here too.” Nishinoya said with a mouth full of food, you and Nishinoya had known Tanaka since you were kids. Your brother and Tanaka became best friends in junior high and Nishinoya and Tanaka were inseparable. You often hung out with them since you didn’t have a lot of friends growing up; but Tanaka didn’t mind and neither did your brother. 

“Really? Why the hell is he here?” You asked, “Fighting of course.” Nishinoya responded. “Well no shit.” You glared at your brother, he was scarfing down on the noodle that you had brought him. “Well no shit.” Nishinoya mocked, earning an eye roll from you. “He’s the one who asked me to join Karasuno, told me it was fun. So I did.” “That’s it? Because it was fun?” Nishinoya nodded at your words. You looked at your brother like he was an idiot. You never knew why he had joined this fight club basically- but now you knew it was only for fun you thought your brother was even more of an idiot before. 

“Tanaka!” Your brother yelled, his voice slightly echoing through the room. You looked up in front of you and soon saw Tanaka jogging over and peer over the lockers. “What do you want? I’m about to arm wrestle stars.” Nishinoya tilted his head towards you, Tanaka looked at you as a big smile appeared on his face. “My girl y/n!” He smiled, “Hi Tanaka.” You said sweetly. “Well don’t be a downer come give me a hug, I haven't seen you in what? A couple months.” You stood from the old sofa; pulling your tight dress down making sure you didn’t flash your brother and his friends in the process of standing up.

You were drowned in a large hug from Tanaka, just like your brother and the boy with silver hair- or scar- he was shirtless. His many tattoos peering over his body. A couple of months could really change a person, you pulled away from the hug; Tanaka’s stupid grin still plastered on his face. “So why haven’t you been visiting your brother and I?” Your brother and Tanaka shared an apartment near downtown Tokyo, the last time you remembered they moved out of their old one. Though you were invited to visit the new apartment you never got the chance, school seemed to be drowning you during that time period. 

“School has been kicking my butt lately, I’ll come visit soon.” You smiled, “That’s what you said four months ago.” He laughed, you couldn’t help but smile at his laugh. It hadn’t changed since you guys were kids. “Nishinoya why don’t you introduce y/n to the rest of the team. Can’t walk around calling them fake names, she’ll be walking around like a headless chicken.” “Yeah yeah one sec.” Nishinoya stood from the sofa wiping his mouth with a napkin as he threw it into the bag. “Alright, bossy pants over here with the scar is Sugawara. Though he looks sweet he could kick your ass.” Sugawara gave a small wave and smile as you returned the gestures. 

“You already know that idiot.” Nishinoya teased Tanaka, “But around here people often call him Ice.” You nodded. “If we go in deeper…” Nishinoya began walking further into the Locker Room as you and Tanaka followed. The walls had random posters from bands and even some of half-naked women. You shook your head at the posters knowing it was probably Nishinoya or Tanaka’s idea to purchase them. 

“Hey dumbasses.” Nishinoya spoke loudly over the voices, banging on the metal lockers. You peered over your brother's shoulder and saw five boys. None of these boys look familiar to you. “This is my little sister, y/n.” Nishinoya moved out of the way showing you off like a proud older brother, you awkwardly smiled and waved at the boys. 

“Don’t be rude, introduce yourself guys.” Sugawara said, walking up from behind you guys and to his locker. “I’m Hinata Shoyo, but people call me the tiny giant. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled, his orange hair falling into his face. You smiled at him, “I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi, but I get called stitches. The pleasure is mine to meet you.” The boy with freckles all over his body smiled as you gaveone back again. 

“I’m Kei Tsukishima, but people call me stars. It’s nice to meet you.” You smiled, timid at this boy's presents. “I’m Daichi Sawamura, you can call me Daichi though. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled and nodded at him as a sign you enjoyed meeting him. ‘I’m Asahi Azumane, but you can call me Giant if you’d like.” Though he seemed to be the scariest out of all of the boys here he spoke the softest to you. “It’s very nice to meet you all.” you said sweetly. “You should be more like your sister lightning.” Daichi laughed, “Put a cork in it.” Nishinoya barked. 

“Where’s the king?” Tsukishima asked, interrupting Daichi’s and Nishinoya’s bickering. You raised a brow at the nickname King? “He’s out practicing hits in the back, I’d give you the great idea of not interrupting him unless you wanna become his punching bag.” Hinata said, almost as if he was speaking from experience. “Who is the King?” You asked, Tsukishima laughed at you. “You can’t be serious can you?” He questioned, everyone else looking at you like you were the idiot. 

“Hey spare my sis, she is new here and doesn't know what’s going on.” nishinoya spoke, defending you. “Well, the King if you would- is Tobio Kageyama. One of the best fighters in all of Tokyo. Also the bitchiest.” you nodded, you took a wild guess Tsukishima and the King weren’t to found of each other even though they both were on the same team. “We better go warm up too, fights start soon.” Daichi spoke, throwing a towel over his shoulder. Everyone else seemed to agree quietly and they grabbed their towels and water bottle. You held your boba tightly in your hands as you watched them pack up.

A hard slap felt on your back- if it wasn’t for the jean jacket you were wearing you were sure that would have hurt a whole hell of a lot more. You spun to see Tanaka, “Loosen up would ya? Not like I’d let anyone hurt you.” You nodded, your back stung from the slap. When the boys had all their things packed you followed behind them out the door. Trailing behind as they all laughed and joked. But you were surprised when someone fell back to walk with you.

“Hey it’s y/n right?” Yamaguchi asked, “Oh yeah it is.” “Nice name.” He smiled, you let out a small thanks. Now getting a better look at him he had nice flowy soft looking hair- he looked as if he couldn’t hurt a fly. “Are you excited for the fights?” He questioned, trying to keep the conversation going, “Kind of, it’s my first time here so I don’t know what to expect.” he nodded, “Well don’t worry I’ll stay by your side the whole time, I don’t fight only a ring side. If you couldn’t guess.” He laughed, Yamaguchi wasn’t as built as the rest of the fighters on Karasuno. He was muscular but not as muscular as the rest of the boys- you were sure he could still throw a nasty punch though.

“Well at least I’ll have a friend to keep me company.” You laughed softly, “Yep, and don’t stress it the fights are never too scary. Unless it’s two really good fighters.” You nodded, you wondered how good the King was. If he could take down someone 2 times his weight; though you had never seen him you wondered how built he was. If he was as attractive as Sugawara or more masculine like Tanaka. 

\---

You sat on a bench near the wall scrolling through your phone as your brother and the rest of the boys warmed up. It was nearing eight thirty so you guessed that the fights were being delayed for a bit. 

The loud smacks of mma gloves hitting punching bags rained through your ears, you looked up every so often to see Yamaguchi with those large hand gloves making it so people could punch his hands without getting hurt; the person punching his hands currently was your brother. You never realized how hard and fast your brother swung even back at your house growing up when he would hit the punching bag in the basement he never hit it as hard as he did currently.

He seemed to move quickly and stealthy, Yamaguchi telling him something you couldn’t hear. You watched as your brother moved side to side fast dodging the random hand stick outs Yamaguchi would throw out easily. In the moment of watching your brother it clicked on why his nickname was Lightning; it was because he was as fast as it was strong as it. You smiled, your brother probably wore the title of being as quick and Lightning happily. Though he was small you knew Nishinoya was made for fighting, whether it was legally or illegally. 

Yamaguchi took down his hands and smiled at Nishinoya telling him words as your brother listened closely. He might have well had taken a pencil and written down what the other boy was saying. 

You smiled and looked around the room at the other boys who were either punching bags or stretching, the thought of them fighting made you uneasy. Though they were strong and you knew they could easily take a punch thrown at them the thought of one of them getting knocked out cold lingered in your mind even though it shouldn’t.

“Oy! Kageyama-san!” Your head turned to the door of the practice room; you didn’t even hear someone enter the room. Your eyes were quickly met with a cold stare, Kageyama- or King had almost lifeless eyes. You felt like they were looking straight through you, his jet black hair looked soft and flowed down his face nicely, his jawline was sharp and it looked as if it could cut diamonds. Kageyama’s eyes looked off of you and straight ahead of him where he lazily waved at Hinata.

Hinata went up to Kageyama and began talking to him as he dug through his bag, Hinata looked like a ball of sunshine while talking but Kageyama looked like the opposite. You couldn’t help but stare at Kageyama; he was so scary but yet so pretty. Something about him made you so intrigued, just looking at him gave you a rush of adrenaline. He slipped his black windbreaker off throwing it onto the bench next to him. He was now only in a black wife-beater his arms were toned, tattoos covered his right arm all the way up to his shoulder. It looked as if a crow were on his arms along with roses.

Kageyama bandaged up his hands as he talked back to Hinata, Hinata making punching gestures as he talked. You couldn’t help but look at Kageyama’s hands, his hands were large. Veins popping out of them as well as his purple knuckles- most likely from fighting barehanded or bad bandaging on his hands with gloves. Either way the bruises on his knuckles stood out like roses in a field of sunflowers. You wondered what his hands were like to hold.

You felt a hit on the back of your head and when you turned you saw your brother, you held the back of your head and rubbed it. “What the hell was that for?” You spat annoyed, “Stop making heart eyes at my boss.” He spoke, you felt your cheeks heat up almost instantly, “I was not you dick.” You growled quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear. “Whatever, just don’t go home with him and I don’t care.” You made a sour expression at your brother, annoyed that he thinks you would do that with someone you barely know.

“Kageyama are you ready for your fight tonight?” Yamaguchi asked, filling up water bottles in the sink next to you. “Tch, I’ll beat pretty boy’s ass any day of the week.” You looked back at Yamaguchi who had a smirk on his face, like he knew Kageyama was being serious. “Well, good thing you're planning on winning, there are over two million yen betted that you're going to win and three million that Oikawa would win. So it’s an easy five million yen for you.” “Good, the more money he loses the happier I’ll be.” Kageyama’s expression was flat, a look of determination spread across his face along with confidence. You watched as Kageyama tied his bandages on his hand, you remembered Nishinoya teaching you how to wrap hands for fighting so he wouldn’t have to do it on himself. You watched as Kageyama wrapped his hand just all around is a straight line- or the incorrect way. It was most likely why his knuckles were so beaten up.

“You're tying your hand bandages wrong.” You spoke out, almost instantly regretting even opening your mouth. Nishinoya looked at you like you were crazy for correcting him, “What do you mean wrong?” He spoke, glaring daggers at you. You paused for a second as his eyes laid on you harshly, “You are wrapping it straight, it won’t protect your knuckles if it’s wrapped like that. Most likely why your knuckles are so beaten up.” “My knuckles are fine.” You shrugged, “When you break one of your knuckles, not my fault.” You threw your hands up in a defense. Kageyama stared at you; looking you up head to toe, from your black heels to the top of your head. 

“Who the hell even are you?” He growled, thinking you were one of the boy’s one night stands. “Y/n Nishinoya.” You squeaked out, trying not to sound intimidated but that failed. Miserably. Kageyama looked over at your brother who was as stiff as a statue, he smiled at Kageyama nervously then back at you. “Come show me how to tie these things then.” You quickly nodded, hopping off the bench and walking over to Kageyama, who took a seat on the bench to make himself more comfortable. He gave you his right hand and bandage, you took the bandage and took a large strand off you grabbed his right hand and felt the cavaslise one them; most likely from working out. You began the simple process of wrapping his hand, remembering the steps Noya taught you.

Wrap around the wrist and below the thumb, then wrap the thumb and to hold it in place wrap it around the pointer finger. Follow that for all fingers, once all the fingers are wrapped the knuckles and tuck in the bandage on any part suitable.

“There.” You said taking your hand away from Kageyama’s. He looked at the bandage and the way you tied it. Flipping his hand from his palm to the back of his hand and bunching his hand into a fist. 

He threw his other hand and looked at you, “Could you do this hand too, if you don’t mind.” You looked at his hand then him, smiling lightly you nodded as you unwrapped his poorly wrapped hand and repeating the process like you did with his right hand. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but look at you while you wrapped his hand, he thought you were gorgeous. Though he wouldn’t tell any of the boys that-but maybe Sugawara. He thought your hair was perfect and that your body was too. He wanted to get to know you but meeting new people wasn't his strong suit, not to mention he never let new people into his personal life. That's why he usually stuck to staying with his friends on Karasuno or his co-workers. 

But to him you were different, he couldn’t put his finger on why you were. Maybe because you were his friend's little sister so he felt the need to protect you and have you as a friend or maybe it was something else he couldn’t quite admit to. His thoughts ripped from him as you pulled your hand away from his. “All done.” You smiled, “Oh yeah, thanks.” Kageyama spoke, he stood from the bench seeming to almost tower over you a bit. Grabbing his mma gloves and putting them on. 

“Sorry to interrupt the new, love birds.” Tsukishima chuckled, “But the first fight is starting in three minutes so hurry your ass up King.” “Don’t call me that.” Kageyama snapped as Tsukishima let out a laugh, you could hear Nishinoya and Tanaka snickering behind you. “Whatever, King. But seriously hurry up.” Tsukishima said as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, Yamaguchi followed behind him with water bottles and other needs for the fights. “Whatever skinny.” Kageyama hissed out, Tsukishima’s face went from a devilish smirk to flat instantly after that sentence. “Stop your fighting, it’s not like you guys are fighting each other. Go get us good seats Tsukishima.” All Tsukishima did was nod as he began walking out of the practice room; Yamaguchi still followed him like a lost puppy. 

Kageyama mumbled words under his breath as he threw stuff into his bag, Hinata stood tall- even though he was quite short- behind him waiting for Kageyama to finish what he was doing. You walked back to your brother and Tanaka to see them already packed up; only waiting on you. “Got everything?” Nishinoya asked, you nodded as Nishinoya took that as a sign to start walking out of the practice room. You followed closely to Nishinoya and Tanaka, scared of what people you might meet while walking to your seats. Once Nishinoya opened the door you saw what seemed to be hundreds of people already sitting down. 

You were amazed at how many people were here, or how many people willing came because of how this was very illegal. You took in a deep breath and smelled weed lacing the air, could this place honestly get more illegal? You gazed around the arena seeing many men and not one woman. You cringed at the thought of being the only girl here.

“Karasuno’s first fight isn't till a bit so we just get to watch people fight till then.” Nishinoya said, seeing the back of Yamaguchi’s head in the second row away from the ring. You nodded as you all began walking down the cement stairs to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, feeling oddly self conscious as you walked down the stairs passing only scary looking men. You took a guess that Tanaka picked up on this and wrapped his arm around your shoulder tugging you closer to him, trying to give off the impression you were his girlfriend so you wouldn’t actually get harassed. 

“Take your hand off my sister would you?” Nishinoya growled at Tanaka. “Calm down short stuff, it’s not like that.” Nishinoya being himself took his shortstuff comment to heart and began bickering with Tanaka as you guys entered your row of seats Yamaguchi waving at you as Tsukishima sat on his phone- once again straight faced. Almost like he hated the whole world's existence. Tanaka and Nishinoya sat down next to each other still going on about Tanaka’s comment. You sat down next to Nishinoya- the seats next to you open as you watched people checking the ring most likely to make sure it was stable. 

You soon heard someone take the seat next to you, when you turned you were surprised to see Kageyama. When he noticed you were staring he gave a light smile, you returned it and rested your hand on your palm bringing your attention back to the ring. Kageyama looked at you; though the lightning in the arena was shitty because the electricity seemed to never work you still looked beautiful. 

“Don’t stare at her like that you tall shit.” Nishinoya barked at Kageyama, making Kageyama’s cheeks heat up red. “What the hell are you talking about?” Kageyama barked back, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t staring at you even though he was caught red handed. “I saw you, don’t stare at my sister like she is arm candy.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Even if I was it wouldn’t be your problem short-ass.” Nishinoya glared at Kageyama, before turning his attention away from Kageyama. You couldn’t help but snicker at their encounter. Kageyama heard your snickers and side eyed you with a smirk.

“So you think that was funny huh?” He asked as he stretched his arms, not wanting his muscles to drop before his big fight. “I do, I can’t help but imagine you two fighting.” You laughed softly, “Yeah well we have jokingly once, I practically swept the floor with your brother.” You laughed at Kageyama’s words. A light smile appeared on his face as he heard your laugh; it was so gentle and warm. “I bet, my brother didn’t exactly get the height of our family. But hey he moves super quick so it makes up for it.” Kageyama nodded in consensus. “That is true, part of the reason I even let him join this shit show.” Kageyama looked at Nishinoya who was fighting with Tanaka about lord knows- shaking his head at the two in the process. He knew Nishinoya would leave this fight club one day and become something better, Kagyeama didn’t know what but he knew that Nishinoya had a bright future ahead of him.

“So your fight, is this guy strong or something?” You asked, Kageyama pulled his attention back to you and nodded after he realized what you asked him. “Me and Iron- or Oikawa, go way back but not in a good way. He has always hated me for what I don’t know but ever since I joined the fight club over three years ago and he realized I was here he was practically out to get me.” Kageyama turned his head to the ring where people were talking, something they often did before the fights. “Well I’m sure you’ll take this fight home.” Kageyama turned his head back to you. He looked you in the eyes and saw you had pure intentions with what you said; you were telling the truth. Kageyama could read people like books and never in his life has he met someone who had faith in him against a stronger fighter.

“I don’t know, he is really good.” Kageyama said, “I bet you're better,” You protested quickly. Shocking Kageyama more than you already had, “Nishinoya always taught me that you can’t go into a fight with that mindset of yours right now, thinking the other is better than you in any way. If you do it’ll get to your head. I know your good Kageyama, you aren’t called King for nothing.” You said to him bluntly; your words seemed to stick to Kageyama like glue. Kageyama nodded at your words, but before he could open his mouth the loud ring of a voice coming over the speakers of the arena rang. Making everyone snap their head in the direction of the ring. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to rumble?” The man from the ring said, you had a perfect view of the ring; you saw the boy perfectly. He was short and had hair that seemed to be dyed, his roots were a dark brown while his hair was blond- box dyed blond. His eyes were the most intriguing part of him though, they were a shade of yellow almost like a snake. The crowd seemed to roar at his words; he was quite the crowd pleaser. “Tonight we have Wakutani South fighting Ohgiminami! We have Nekoma fighting Johzenji! And lastly, Aoba Johsai fighting Karasuno!” The man spoke into the mic, the crowd roaring after hearing Nekoma and Aoba Johsai. You quickly picked up that Karasuno was an underdog. “Now, jumping into our first match quickly. The fighters will be Yūki Shiroishi and Sōma Oyasu!”

You knew the night was only starting; one that could change Karasuno’s whole status in and out of the ring, and something about it made your adrenaline run. You knew tonight would change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm hoping that this story will peak inserts in a. lot of people because I am planning on a lot of cool things for it! It took a prettying time to write I wanted to make sure it was good but I'm not 100% happy with it hahah. But any ways I hope you all enjoy and stay safe much love!!
> 
> -Bee <3


End file.
